Coração Corrompido
by Yamatsuki
Summary: Odeio sumarios... bem, é um pouco da Satsuki... eu gosto dela...


Sei la... olha eu acho que isso vai sair um fic de X com a personagem Satsuki... eu gosto muito dela... até a entendo... não falarei da estória de x em si porem eu falarei de como a Satsuki se sente blz? Bem... sei la... eu sempre escrevo coisas bizonhas mesmo \o/ quero terminar logo minhas fics de Death Note

Yamatsuki

**Coração Corrompido**

Estou com frio... me sinto só novamente...

Meu coração esta em dor... tendo a certeza de que não amarei novamente... . tenho medo de me machucar... eu não quero mais sofrer... isso dói... porem é melhor que do sofrer novamente por algo que eu não sei o que significa...

Pq tinha de ser assim... o que acontece comigo quando todos estão me observando morrer e ninguém faz nada? Pq meu coração se aperta ao ler estórias de amor?

Meu coração esta chorando... embora ninguém perceba... a escuridão esta sobre ele... a tristeza tenta proteger algo dentro de mim... talvez uma luz... não sei...

Eu gostaria de alguém para esquentar meu corpo frio e sem vida que vaga pela escuridão deste mundo... nas noites frias as lagrimas caem meu corpo era auto suficiente... talvez ainda seja... porem ninguém nem mesmo eu... descobriu como fazer meu coração não ser assim... eu achei que sem nenhum sentimento e coisas desse tipo eu nunca precisaria de um outro humano... eu fecho meu olhos por um momento, e o momento se foi, onde estão meus sonhos?

O tempo esta frio meu corpo tenta se esquentar porem, como eu queria alguém para fazê-lo... tenho inveja dos outros humanos eles não se preocupam com coisas que eu me preocupo, porem eles são felizes... sabe ninguém nunca me tocou com ternura... isto é apenas um corpo... nada mais... apenas satisfaz desejos...

Um computador jamais poderá ser como os outros, atrás de um olhar frio uma alma corrompida de tristezas guarda meu ser...

Eu acho que um computador é a única coisa que pode fazer com que eu me sinta bem... é da minha família mesmo...

Hey vc... não me abandone novamente... isso tudo meche com minha cabeça... e assim como eu um computador não pode me diz as respostas...

Isso que corre em mim esta me levando... eu nunca soube a diferença do certo do errado... preciso de outro lugar para lembrar do seu tempo curto...

Ah um sorriso superficial eu posso ver de longe Os ventos, chuva dolorosa, gritos

linhas rompidas, céus de inverno Eu só estou perdida.

Por que não consigo demonstrar esse vazio em mim? Por que sou apenas uma ilusão?

A única resposta eu sei... quando abandonei meus sentimentos, minha mente tomou conta

de mim fazendo-me criar um outro "eu" é como se fosse uma pele artificial em mim...

mais eu não sabia que fazendo isso eu nunca mais teria a chance de voltar a ser o que era,

agora sou uma garota que manipula um computador e não sabe se esta do lado bom ou mal, por dentro sou a pessoa mais fria que pode existir.

Yuuto...

ele sempre esteve comigo... porem não faz a mínima idéia de como sou... ao menos eu acho... hn... não sei o que é isso em mim... eu irei banir tudo o que me é estranho... de qualquer forma isso não é amor... é um tipo de carinho... apenas isso... carinho de pai...

Pq eu fui uma das escolhidas? Até na batalha eu não pude ver a magia e a força do meu poder isso estava alem dos meus sonhos selvagem.

Asas negras eles estão descendo veja as sombras se unindo uma a uma elas vão caindo toda a vez que eles tentam me derrubar.

Não morra em mim vc não tem feito seu lugar viva a vida, respire, respire

Como se eles levassem sua alma por ai... A noite retornou dentro do dia cega pelos seus raios de luz.

Eu não consigo lembrar de nada, não posso falar se isso é real ou sonho, dentro eu sinto gritar esse terrível silencio que me para. Agora aquela guerra é através de mim eu estou acordando e eu não posso ver que não existe muito deixado para mim, nada é real... de volta, a matriz é muito real nas bombas da vida que eu preciso me sentir, mas não posso olhar para frente para revelar, olhe para o tempo enquanto eu viverei alimentada através dos tubos que estão ligados a mim apenas como uma novidade em tempos de guerra amarrada as maquinas que me fazem ser, corte fora esta vida de mim.

Pq eu sinto o corpo deles tão quente? Pq o meu corpo é gélido? Eu não sei eu realmente não tenho a mínima idéia de como isso realmente funciona...

Sinto cada vez mais que meu coração está pouco a pouco se separando do meu corpo e assim minha mente toma conta de mim...

Por mais que eu tente achar as respostas mais perguntas aparecem, conclusão: eu apenas tenho fugido de outras pergunta... sabe é angustiante quando sua mente começa a controlar vc... vc não tem mais controle do seu corpo e seus sentimentos pouco a pouco vão se apagando... até o congelamento total de sua alma...

Assim sem saber o q o futuro me aguarda: Uma alma perdida em pleno mundo; com passado desconhecido e futuro incerto! Sozinha, por um caminho escuro caminharei, seguindo as vozes de quem realmente preza por mim; O pior não é estar sozinho, mas sim, é ser esquecida! Sempre, andarei enquanto me guiar, enquanto viver, enquanto amar; uma alma perdida vou continuar.

É... acho que é isso... só não sei quando é que eu vou colocar isso na net, até por que não esta tão bom, eu gosto da Satsuki, eu me pareço um pouco com ela, mais isso não vem ao caso.

Fim...

Yamatsuki

Comentarios: o.O' Será que alguem vai ler essa coisa? Acho que non...


End file.
